cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm Granger
General Malcolm 'Ace' Granger was a 4-star general in the US Air Force during the war against the GLA. Granger's passion for flying began early in his life, when at the age of 12 he "borrowed" his crop duster father's biplane to go to the state fair in Kansas City . Lieutenant Granger earned his first notices for taking out four SAM sites in a single afternoon during the Iraq War. Granger quickly gained a reputation for advancing the role of fighting aircraft in the US military, and developed novel techniques in resource management and deployment during air superiority operations - used with success in theatres including Iraq and Afghanistan. Stationed at Fort Belmont, Houston, Texas, Granger's Class Number was 08291102-HBGB. Specials *Aircraft cost less *Vehicles cost more *No tanks *Combat Chinook Air Force As a celebrated Air Force general, Granger had access to the most advanced aircraft in the United States arsenal. Instead of the standard Raptor, Granger used the F-22X King Raptor, a greatly improved version. Granger also helped to develop the Combat Chinook, which not only had resource collection capabilities, but could be used offensively, as it allowed soldiers being transported inside to fire at nearby hostiles. All of Granger's aircraft (except his Commanches) were equipped with advanced laser defense systems, while his Comanches could be upgraded with a stealth mode. The Stealth Fighter, normally a promotional choice, was available to General Granger as standard, while other air-based promotional weapons (such as the ability to call in an A-10 strike) cost him fewer promotional points, and in some cases were available earlier. Granger was uniquely able to launch a carpet bombing strike from his Strategy Center. Being an Air Force general, Granger hated to use the Paladin Tank or the Crusader Tank, so he wouldn't use them, although the Humvee and Tomahawk Launcher were still available to support the airplanes. Army General Granger is capable of fast and deadly air strikes against the enemy, and with the point defense laser system that is mounted on almost all his aircraft along with the defensive flare upgrade one of his aircraft can fend off a ridiculous amount of anti-missile fire before even being hit. The USA patriot missile system, GLA stinger site, and all missile infantry and missile based units are unable to hit his aircraft except in overwhelming numbers. His aircraft are still vulnerable to anti-aircraft lasers and machine gun fire, and mass production of either one is the bane of Granger's forces. He is easily capable of what he quotes as "Dozer hunting", rushing into an enemy base with aircraft and destroying the enemies construction units, rendering them unable to build any structures. Granger's King Raptors are incredibly dangerous to all ground vehicles, as one fully upgraded King Raptor can easily destroy an Overlord Tank with its pay load, and 2-4 can destroy most buildings except super weapon structures and command centers. His Comanches can be stealthed to either protect vital sections of his base, ambush enemies at choke points or devastate his opponents with hit and run attacks. Granger's Combat Chinooks can not only be filled with 8 infantry, but they can fire from the ports down onto any enemy within range, making Granger's Chinooks a force to be reckoned with. In terms of upgrades and abilities, he can get the ability to carpet bomb from the beginning, and gain the A-10 Thunderbolt Strike and Spectre Gunships earlier. He can also get higher levels of the Spectre Gunship ability, allowing it to pepper a target area for a longer duration than what other generals can do. His primary weaknesses are his inability to mount a ground based offensive on par with most other generals, and his extreme vulnerability to anti-aircraft weapons, despite his point defense laser system. Another, less obvious weakness is the amount of units he can make, as he requires a large amount of area to create air fields in order to make a large amount of king raptors, aurora bombers, or stealth bombers. However a large amount of stealthed Comanches and Combat Chinooks with Missile Defenders used for rapid assaults left many a opposing general 's trousers browned. Flaws and Personality Granger, like the Chinese General Kwai, tended to have complete confidence that his specialty (advanced aircraft) could win the day. He was surprisingly casual (one might say lax) in the defense of his bases, including his main base. Instead of having thick defensive walls, his base had a mere two gateways guarded only by four Patriot Missile Systems at each. When an enemy penetrated these gateways, his air forces would pound the opposing force. Many generals found that in the space between these defenses, his supply base was vulnerable to air strikes. Since aircraft were extremely expensive to maintain and construct, generals simply bombed Granger's supply lines and crippled his economy. Granger then could only request reinforcements from a nearby aircraft carrier: the [[USS Olympia|USS Olympia]]. Despite these reinforcements generals could easily push into his poorly defended base from there on. Because of his heavy reliance on air units, crafty opposing Generals would either build plenty of Quad Cannons, Gatling Tanks and Avengers to destroy his aircraft, for Granger's laser defenses were utterly useless against them. Attacking his airfields also made his forces suffer as all his aircraft, aside from his Comanches, relied on them. See also *General Townes, Lasers *General Alexis Alexander, Superweapons Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:USA Characters